A Thousand Years
by Reptile Princess
Summary: /I have have died every day waiting for you/ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years/ I love you for a thousand more/ A fluffyish Songfic of "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.


_Heartbeats fast _  
><em>Colors and promises<em>  
><em>How to be brave<em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>  
><em>One step closer <em>

Percy's heart beats fast. He barely notices Frank or Hazel on either side of him as the flying ship prepares to land on the outskirts of the city. He begins to walk through the city towards it's entrance. All of Percy's doubt suddenly go away when he imagines Annabeth standing there smiling. With every second, every breath, every trembling step he is closer to her.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you <em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more <em>

He feels like he has died every day waiting for her. Percy has not missed her more in his entire existance than this moment, as he's walking. It feels like he has loved her for a thousand years, and could love her for a thousand more.

_Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

He has a flashback. Annabeth. Beauty in all she is. Not even Aphrodite or Calypso can compare. The last night he saw her, when he kissed her goodnight, time stood still. It felt that everything faded away, that nothing was there except the two of them. Her hand resting on his shoulder as he stroked her cheek. Nothing, not even Hera could take Annabeth's love away from him. Every hour has come to this single moment. He's one step closer to her.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more <em>

He wonders if she feels the same way. Has she felt like she has died every single day waiting for him? She was probably worried sick about him. Percy wishes that he could have been there for her. To take her fear and worry away. He has loved her. Even if it felt like he's hated her, he has always loved her. Maybe not always romantically, but as a friend. And he always _will_ love her.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

Percy knew that he would find her. Actually, she has found him. It's like time has brought her heart to him. Like two magnets, moving closer and closer together, wanting to find their missing piece. Annabeth was Percy's other half. He is suddenly one thousand percent sure that he has never felt so strongly about something in his life.

_One step closer_

He wonders if walking on soft sea foam feels like this, so light and airy and bubbly that you can't feel anything beneath your feet.

_One step closer_

He starts slowly hyperventalating with excitement as he walks faster towards the entrance. It's only a few feet away, yet it might as well be a thousand miles.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more <em>

Percy suddenly doesn't understand how the gods could cheat on the ones they loved and have kids with people other than who they were married to. If Annabeth and Percy were made immortal right now, he would love her every day for a thousand years and maybe a thousand more.

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more <em>

Annabeth was everything. Love and wisdom and laughter and nicknames. Warmth and happiness and peace. Invisibility caps and storm gray eyes and camp necklaces and blonde hair and orange t shirts. She was hope and determination and faith and trust. She is holding hands, and friendly hugs and adoring kisses. She is the one thing that tied him to this world.

_Annabeth Chase, I have loved you for a thousand years. I will love you for a thousand more._ Percy thinks as he stands at the entrance of the city. He takes one long deep breath and takes one step closer, as he crosses the threshold of his new home, and it feels like he is stepping once again into his old.


End file.
